1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for preparing azetidine derivatives of N-(1-benzhydrylazetidin-3-yl)-N-phenylmethylsulfonamide (I) and in particular N-{1-[bis(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]azetidin-3-yl}-N-(3,5-difluorophenyl)methylsulfonamide.
2. Description of the Art
These products are described in patent application WO 01/64634, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These products are known as having high affinity for cannabinoid receptors and particularly those of CB1 type and are thus useful in the treatment and prevention of disorders affecting the central nervous system, the immune system, the cardiovascular or endocrine system or the respiratory system, and reproductive disorders. Thus, these compounds may be used for treating or preventing psychoses, including schizophrenia, anxiety disorders, depression, epilepsy, neurodegeneration, cerebellar and spinocerebellar disorders, cognitive disorders, head injuries, panic attacks, peripheral neuropathy, glaucoma, migraine, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's chorea, Reynaud's disease, tremor, obsessive compulsive disorder, senile dementia, thymus disorders, Tourette's syndrome, tardive dyskinesia, bipolar disorders, cancers, drug-induced locomotor disorders, dystonia, endotoxaemic shock, hemorrhagic shock, hypotension, insomnia, immunological diseases, multiple sclerosis, vomiting, asthma, eating disorders (bulimia or anorexia), obesity, memory disorders, in weaning from chronic treatments and alcohol or drug (opioids, barbiturates, cannabis, cocaine, amphetamine, phencyclidine, hallucinogen or benzodiazepines, for example) abuse, as analgesics or as potentiators of the analgesic activity of narcotic and non-narcotic drugs.
The present invention also relates to the use of N-{1-[bis(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]azetidin-3-yl}-N-(3,5-difluorophenyl)methylsulfonamide in the treatment of metabolic syndrome and visceral obesity.